In order to further stabilize and control the flight of guided artillery projectiles, fins have been added to their design. As can be appreciated, in order to fire the artillery projectile from a barrel—for example—the fins must be fully folded-in or stowed inside the minimum diameter of the barrel during firing.
One design of foldable fins employs a hood which covers the fins during firing and which is discarded after the projectile leaves the barrel. Since the hood flies downrange upon discard, a safety hazard is created for persons or objects in that downrange direction. Such that there is a need in the art for an alternative method to deploy fins to stabilize and control flight, that does not suffer from such a safety hazard.